Pets in Black III: Combined Assault
by General Matthew Jabez Nazario
Summary: The Pets in Black are back. And so does Gumball, Darwin and the Wattersons dressed in black and CIA-styled and they are likely to invade the entire Korea. King Kim Jong-un seeks for a reunification to reform the Korean Empire that governs the WRP of Korea during a new generation of governments. Will they win the war? Or when Kim Jong-un win the war and put an end of the world?
1. Prologue & Flashback: The Wrath of God

PROLOGUE: The Wrath of God

[MOVIE OPENS]

PARAMOUNT PICTURES PRESENTS:

[Logo appears]

PETS IN BLACK II: COMBINED ASSAULT

STARRING THE FUTURE CAST OF GLOBAL WARFARE ADVENTURES OF GUMBALL WATTERSON & SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, THE KOREAN PEOPLE'S ARMY, THE ARMED FORCES OF THE WORLD, CABINET OF KIM JONG-UN AND THE CAST OF THE PREQUEL OF THE P.I.B. FANFICTION

DIRECTED BY MATTHEW JABEZ NAZARIO

BASED ON THE PETS IN BLACK FANFICTION BY AGENT B.M.

[SOCOM: US Navy SEALs: Combined Assault theme song plays as a live-action paramilitary camp is seen]

_August 27, 3051 ACC. 0005 hours. North Korea Paramilitary Camp, Pyongyang, Pyongyang District, People's Democratic Kingdom of Korea_

[Scene fades to a live-action human South Korean man is in distress. A live-action human North Korean man slaps a South Korean]

**NORTH KOREAN MAN**: 충분히 두드림와! 나중에 그와의 거래가 완료! 이 듣고 싶습니다... (chungbunhidudeulim wa ! najung-e geuwaui geolaega wanlyo ! i deudgo sipseubnida...) [Enough with the slapping! Finish dealing with him later! I want to hear this...]

[Two human North Korean men walks to a live-action HDTV to watch CNN that contains a live-action CNN news reporter in a black suit]

**MALE C.N.N. NEWS REPORTER **(through TV): We interrupt this program for the special news report. A year after the United Nations Peacekeeping mission in Elmore, the Republic of Elmore or the ROE is newly founded just a year ago. Today, the citizens of Elmore are celebrating the first anniversary of the independence day from the Cartoon Networkian Republic to consider a showcase over the region. First president of Elmore, President Gumball Watterson, prays for his own country's progress.

[TV cuts to a live-action Elmore background, filled with animated and CGI supporters while an animated Gumball in a tan long-sleeved sweatshirt and brown cuffs and brown jeans and was on an animated speech desk with texts on the upper right corner "RECORDED EARLIER". Gumball then speak in Latin, as it begins to translate English]

**PRESIDENT GUMBALL WATTERSON **(through microphone/through TV): Our inefficiency at high voluntary to every live-action human to have foreign supplement of my military armed forces that my presidential cabinet is forging by. For centuries, every factory has supplied over East Germany, West Germany and China in my future government as a constitutional semi-presidential parliamentary democratic republic. I think the Republic of Elmore will be ready to serve the world. Thank you and bye-bye. This is President Gumball Watterson of the Republic of Elmore signing off.

[Recorded Earlier text dissapers and a TV cuts back to a live-action newsroom with a live-action human news reporter]

**MALE C.N.N. NEWS REPORTER** (through TV): However, the country does not share problems in urgency and emergency to plan the area but any military action result not imaginary signing as its own will. Its markets are crashed slightly due to the war, so the protesters must further raise markets faster and longer that have been in jeopardy. You would be advised and rather call the Pets in Black, the Republic of Korea Armed Forces or the following community-helping, government, military, police or resistance phone numbers.

[A live-action North Korean sees a dead body of another North Korean soldier]

**MALE C.N.N. NEWS REPORTER **(through TV): Meanwhile, due to nuclear launches, everyone in the Korean Peninsula, including the Jeju-do Island are advised to evacuate to your evacuation centers, homes, indestructible buildings and/or metal buildings, if possible. This is CNN signing off.

[A CGI old teddy bear in black suit uses a live-action silenced M4 carbine rifle and the animated Watterson family in black suits comes along and is about to shoot tactically. A North Korean man attempts to grab a live-action AK-47. Ted shoots a M4 carbine on a North Korean man's head and he dies. Ted blows a smoke. Gumball and Darwin unties a South Korean man on an old live-action chair over live-action brown knots]

**SOUTH KOREAN MAN**: 감사합니다. (gamsahabnida.) [Thank you.]

[Scene cuts to a live-action walkie-talkie with a bubble transition]

**NORTH KOREAN COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER **(through walkie-talkie): 우리는 사람을 잡았다! 우리는 사람을 잡았다! 나는 반복! 우리는 사람을 진정시키고 있네.사람은 에이전트 T. 이제 우리에게 더 많은 병력을 보내가 쏜 총에 있습니다! (ulineun salam eul jab-assda! ulineun salam eul jab-assda! naneun banbog ! ulineun salam-eul jinjeongsikigo issne. salam-eun eijeonteu T. ije uliege deo manh-eun byeonglyeog eul bonae ga sson chong-e issseubnida!) [We got a man down! We got a man down! I repeat! We got a man down. A man is shot by Agent T. Send us more troops now!]

[Scene cuts to outside]

**AGENT T.**: Mission accomplished, then. We need you to take you to Seoul St. Mary's Hospital.

**AGENT G.**: Okay, then, Ted. Let us go.

[Two live-action human Korean paramilitaries investigate dead bodies, including an old chair and walks outside with a live-action Type 69 RPG]

**NORTH KOREAN TYPE 69 R.P.G. OWNER **(through walkie-talkie): 공기 적 헬리콥터! 내려 쏴. (gong-gi jeog hellikobteo ! naelyeo sswa.) [Enemy helicopter in the air! Shoot it down.]

[Another two live-action human paramilitaries walk to a live-action early 19th century abandoned mountain village that have been destroyed by the Imperial Japanese Army in the middle 19th century. A live-action US Navy SEAL CH-47 Chinnok lands from air. Agents A., D., G., N., R. and T. approaches and jumps to a live-action US Navy SEAL CH-47 Chinook and closes]

**PRIVATE ZAK EFRON **(through radio): This is Pvt. Efron: Eagle 4, speaking on the helicopter. We are bounded to Seoul St. Mary's hospital by storm on the helicopter, flying by.

[A live-action human Zak Efron turns around, revealing his military uniform and a US Military boonie hat]

**PRIVATE ZAK EFRON**: You, sir, must to be saving the day in Elmore during a UN peacekeeping mission.

[A beep is heard with a rapidly moving red dot is on a live-action radar]

**PRIVATE ZAK EFRON**: Incoming! Hold on a sec or something...

[An explosion is heard. Zak tries to pull up]

**PRIVATE ZAK EFRON**: Drat! I cannot keep her down! Mayday! Mayday! May...

[A third mayday word in speaking "May-" is cut as a scene cuts back to a live-action abandoned mountain village with two North Korean anti-aircraft crewmen smiling]


	2. Chapter 1: Rediscover the Pets in Black

Chapter 2: The Re-Discovery of the Pets in Black Agency

_August 27, 3054 ACC. 1230 Hours. United Nations Headquarters, Near Pripyat River, Grander Duchy of Pripyat_

[Agent D. and G. in black suits finds a live-action wooden closet in a live-action wardrobe room]

**AGENT G.**: Wow. A communist kingdom in the northern portions of the Korean Peninsula just like that the Internet reveals that the Democratic People's Republic of Korea is really a Hermit Kingdom. We should get back to work and tell Anais, mom and dad to back these North Koreans off. Just like the last time we protect and protest that the Men in Black are also enemies to the communist, fascist and/or Islamic humans. We are all unfriendly to the commies, fascists and/or Islams. Also terrorists are the real enemy to kill us all.

**AGENT D.**: It is more than like Iraq War.

**AGENT G.**: Yes, sir, commander. Just doing our job, soldier. In Pyongyang, we will turn it into ashes, bits, dusts and/or smithereens and the counter-guerrilla men will all be victorious and will die for our fatherland. Commander SpongeBob SquarePants of the United Nations Military & Security Armed Forces or UNMSAF will send us for liberty and justice and to separate our old lives and change our lives forever as professional elite agents. What are your orders, Darwin?

**AGENT D.**: Your orders, sergeant Gumball, sir, is to go back to the Pets in Black Secret Underground Agency under this headquarters.

**HONDA KOKU**: But, please, be careful, Agents D. and G., we have your mission to do. Good luck, gentlemen! You are going to need it, are you?

[They salute]

**AGENTS D. & G.**: Sir, yes, sir!

**HONDA KIKU**: Then fight bravely like a brave soldier, boys! Banzai!

[They lift their arms three times]

**AGENTS D. & G.**: Banzai! Banzai! Banzai!

[They arm with their M1 Garands in guard style and press a down button and so the live-action elevator doors slides open and walks away]

**KIKU HONDA**: Good luck, boys! Happy bleeding, defending, fighting, protecting and protesting.

[He laughs sinister quietly]

**KIKU HONDA**: Suckers. In your face, North Koreans. In your face.

[Elevator doors slides closed]


	3. Chapter 2: Looking at Agency Again

Chapter 3: Looking at the Agency Again

_August 27, 3054 ACC. 1230 Hours. United Nations Headquarters, Near Pripyat River, Grander Duchy of Pripyat_

[Agent D. and G. see animals and humans in black suits work]

**AGENT G.**: Wow, what is this place?

**AGENT D.****:** I do not know, but I think people work here.

**WHITE AGENT DOG**: Hey you kids! Freeze.

**AGENT G.**: Calm down! Calm down!

**WHITE DOG AGENT**: Okay. I am calm.

[Camera pans to a live-action human Navy SEAL soldier, still in his military uniform]

**U.S. NAVY SEAL SOLDIER**: Hey, mac? What are you doing? Going to fight for the secret agency and our homeland?

**OLD BEAR AGENT**: Oh, okay, human. If you do, take them to the interrogation room carefully. We will have Agent N. handle these new agents and find out who they are.

[Gumball and Darwin were taken to a room marked interrogation where they were surprised to find out who Agent N. was]

**MYSTERIOUS FEMALE VOICE**: Gumball, Darwin, is that you?


	4. Chapter 3: PIB Will Rise Again

CHAPTER 3: THE RETURN OF DARWIN & GUMBALL'S PETS IN BLACK CAREERS

_August 27, 3051 ACC. 1232 Hours. Pets in Black Agency, United Nations Headquarters__, Near Pripyat River, Grand Duchy of Pripyat_

[Nicole walks]

**AGENT G.**: Mom, is that you?

**AGENT N.**: Yes, sir, Gumball. It is me. What are you doing here?

**AGENT G.**: Me and Darwin found an elevator. Now the last time we accomplished the peacekeeping mission, then what are you doing here?

**AGENT N.**: Well I work here with your father and sister.

**AGENT D.**: What is this place, Mrs. Mom, sir?

**AGENT N.**: Well, commander Darwin, we are in a top secret agency below the earth's surface. Me, your father and sister have been working here again. Men in Black is now the part of the US military and they also will be able to hunt communisms and terrorisms because US Armed Forces had the real enemy of them.

**AGENT G.**: How come we never knew about this, mom?

**AGENT N.**: Well me and your father thought you two were not ready to handle this job, but this is a really dangerous job we found it, we did not think you were ready.

**AGENT D.**: What kind of job do you here anyway?

**AGENT N.**: Everyone's job here is to monitor and police aliens visiting or residing on the planet. And now, we have a new job: Taking out of human communists and terrorists all around the globe.

**AGENT R.**: Why, Nicole? Why are the Men in Black taking out humans who seeking for communism and/or self-Islam and/or terrorize?

**AGENT N.**: Because, the Men in Black sadly become a runner-up of the Ultimate Paintballing Championship and the Irish Republican Army won the tournament, bringing home the title belt one year ago, in England 3050, a year before the Korean War, at Leeds Arena in the pre-independent Yorkshire. South Korea 3051 is cancelled and I will tell the council of South Korea that it will resume immediately or a year after the Korean War so we can attend the tournament.

**AGENT G.**: Wow, that sounds awesome, and I love your story about Men in Black's new occupations about human counter-communism and human counter-terrorism. Intense, but even more dangerous and very violent to real wars, just like aliens a millennia and two years ago. I would love a job like that. What are your orders?

**AGENT N.**: Well if you want I can get you both a job here, if you think you are ready for it, soldier.

**AGENT G.**: Yes, sir. I think we are ready to handle this job.

**AGENT N.**: Okay, I will go talk to Ted and see if I can get you both jobs.

[Richard walks in a black suit, handling out with a M4 carbine]

**AGENT R.**: Congratulations, sons, I got both of you jobs again.

**AGENT G.**: Well, sir. Commander SpongeBob SquarePants told Koreans to be warned by greater explosions. We will all be honored.

**AGENT R.**: Come on, get your weapons.

[They got M1 Garand rifles]

**AGENT G.**: North Koreans...say goodnight to Kim Jong-un...forever.

[Nicole walks. SOCOM US Navy SEALs plays]

**AGENTS A., D., G., N. & R****.**: We are one of the best kept secrets in the universe; we disguise ourselves as normal everyday citizens. You will dress in attire only made by PIB tailors while on duty. We do not stand out. From now on you eat when we tell you, and you live where we tell you. We are no longer a part of the system; we are over it, beyond it. We are them, we are they, we are the Pets in Black, and we protect the Earth from the scum of the universe.

[Crowd cheers. Star-Spangled Banner plays in instrumental. It cuts in just ten seconds later as Alfred F. Jones still in his normal clothes walk, grabbing a canton of French fries]

**ALFRED F. JONES**: Sir!

**AGENT G.**: What is it, Alfred?

**ALFRED F. JONES**: I heard that an announcement that the Iraq War is restarting according to ABC News, owned formerly by the Walt Disney Group before it was getting merged. Come on.

[They walk]


	5. Chapter 4: Weapons

CHAPTER 4: THE RETURN OF DARWIN & GUMBALL'S PETS IN BLACK CAREERS

_August 27, 3051 ACC. 1243 Hours. Pets in Black Agency, United Nations Headquarters__, Near Pripyat River, Grander Duchy of Pripyat_

**GENERAL**: Before you troops can go into training, ted would like to have a word with all of you and win the war.

[They salute angrily]

**AGENTS A., D., G., N. & R.**: Sir, yes, sir!

[Alfred led them to an office above the immigration control center where a computer animated big brown bear was waiting for them]

**CHIEF TED**: Welcome back, elites. My name is Ted. I am the chief of this organization and you must be elites for a very, very long time that snuck in here this afternoon. Before I send you to training with a human commander named Dimone Freehold of the US Navy SEALs, you are going to need some equipment.

**AGENT D.**: Roger.

[Ted pulled out two live-action small guns and gave them to Anais, Darwin, Gumball, Nicole and Richard]

**CHIEF TED**: These are your weapons. Their names are Noisy Crickets Mk II for emergencies. You also need M1 Garands and Thompson submachine guns for frequent and/or occasional military use.

**AGENT D.**: Yeah, boy. The Pets in Black are back. And this time, we declare war over the Korean Peninsula.

**CHIEF TED: Now, one last thing before you go into training, these are your premium issue PIB neuralyzers, they can make anyone forget anything they have seen, the settings are seconds, minutes, hours, months, years and millenniums.**

[He handed five live-action premium PIB neutralyzers]

**AGENT G.**: Wow! These are so cool. Now, cousin Specter will love our newer gadgets.

**CHIEF** **TED**: Just remember to wear your sunglasses while using it, unless you want to be affected during military situations and in extreme hot weather somewhere in the Korean Peninsula from South to North.

**AGENTS A., D., G., N. & R.**: Sir, yes, sir!

**CHIEF TED: Good, now that you have everything, let us get all of you to training before you kill Kim Jong-un and make sure that the Special Autonomous Region of North Korea is established.**

**AGENT G.**: Yes, sir. Go fight bravely.

**CHIEF TED**: I will. Come on.

[They all walk away]


	6. Chapter 5: National Anthem & Missile

CHAPTER 6: MISSILE RELEASED...

_August 28, 3051 ACC. 1200 Hours. Missile Silo, Pyongyang, Pyongyang District, Democratic People's Kingdom of Korea_

[A live-action crowd cherred as Kim Jong-un arrived to a missile silo]

**KIM JONG-UN**: 북한의 시민, 한국의 인민 민주주의 왕국의 우리의 국가를 상승 해 주시기 바랍니다. (bughan-ui simin , hangug ui inmin minjujuui wang-gug-ui uliui gugga leul sangseung hae jusigi balabnida.) [Citizens of North Korea, please rise our national anthem of the People's Democratic Kingdom of Korea.]

[Crowd cheered. A missile lifts to Aegukka and is being played]

**NORTH KOREAN MEN'S CHOIR**: 아침은 빛나라 이 강산, 은금에 자원도 가득한. 삼천리 아름다운 내 조국. 반만년 오랜 력사에 찬란한 문화로 자라난 슬기론 인민의 이 영광. 몸과 맘 다 바쳐 이 조선 길이 받드세. 백두산 기상을 다 안고, 근로의 정신은 깃들어, 진리로 뭉쳐진, 억센 뜻, 온 세계 앞서 나가리. 솟는 힘 노도도 내밀어. 인민의 뜻으로 선 나라. 한없이 부강하는 이 조선, 길이 빛내세. 솟는 힘 노도도 내밀어. 인민의 뜻으로 선 나라한없이 부강하는 이 조선, 길이 빛내세. (achim-eun bichnala i gangsan, eungeum-e jawondo gadeughan. samcheonli aleumdaun nae jogug. banmannyeon olaen lyeogsa-e chanlanhan munhwalo jalanan seulgilon inmin-ui i yeong-gwang. momgwa mam da bachyeo i joseon gil-i baddeuse. baegdusan gisang-eul da ango, geunloui jeongsin-eun gisdeul-eo, jinlilo mungchyeojin, eogsen tteus, on segye apseo nagali. sosneun him nododo naemil-eo. inmin-ui tteus-eulo seon nala. han-eobs-i buganghaneun i joseon, gil-i bichnaese. sosneun him nododo naemil-eo. inmin-ui tteus-eulo seon nala. han-eobs-i buganghaneun i joseon, gil-i bichnaese.) [Let morning shine on the silver and gold of this land, and three thousand ri have packed with natural wealth. This is also my beautiful fatherland. And the glory of a wise people has brought up in a culture brilliantly with a history of five millennia long. Let us also devote our bodies and minds to support this North Korea forever. We blessed the weather of Baekdu Mountain, and it turns into a nest of a spirit of labor, and a firm will, bonded with truth, will all go forth to all over the world. The country established by the will of the people, and breasting the raging waves with soaring strength. Let us all glorify forever to North Korea, and is limitlessly rich and strong. The country established by the will of the people, and breasting the raging waves with soaring strength. Let us all glorify forever to North Korea, and is limitlessly rich and strong.]

[Crowd cheers and a missile begin to fly to somewhere else]


	7. Chapter 6: Mexico Under Attack

CHAPTER 7: EVACUATIONS IN BAJA CALIFORNIA

_August 2, 3051 ACC. 1205 Hours. Train Station, Mexico City, Federal District, Mexico_

[The scene fades to Juan Manuel Marquez in a blue jersey and trunk set, waiting for a train. Marquez hums the national anthem of Mexico. Daniel Tiger, Katerina Kittycat, Miss Elaina, O the Owl and Prince Wednesday in a black suit, come to arrive, holding Noisy Crickets. Marquez gasps and screams]

**JUAN MANUEL MARQUEZ**: ¡Ah! Ustedes querían mi medalla de oro olímpica al ser robado? ¿Quieres dejar que me rindo? [Ah! You guys wanted my Olympic gold medal to be stolen? Do you want to let me surrender?]

**AGENT DT**: Sí, está bajo arresto. ¿Y por qué el misil va a lanzar pronto? [Yes, you are under arrest. And why is the missile going to launch soon?]

**JUAN MANUEL MARQUEZ**: Nope. Yo no lo hice, pero el misil está volando a ... [Nope. I did not, but the missile is flying to...]

**TV AZTECA NEWS REPORTER**: Esto acaba de llegar, un misil nuclear de Corea del Norte ha puesto en marcha a la capital de Baja California, Mexicali, y los mexicanos están bajo ataque, y el pueblo está a punto de morir! Baja California se aconsejó a evacuar a refugios atómicos! [This just in, a North Korean nuclear missile has launched to the capital of Baja California, Mexicali, and Mexicans are under attack, and the people are are about to die! Baja Californians are adviced to evacuate to fallout shelters!]

[Del Uglio in a red singlet and sneakers came to talk to Marquez]

**DEL UGLIO**: Hey, estúpidos! Hola! [Hey, stupids! Hello!]

**JUAN MANUEL MARQUEZ**: Gracias Dios mío que está aquí! Por favor, quiero que esconder en un restaurante de tacos! ¡Corre! Corre más rápido! [Thank Gosh you are here! Please, I want to hide at a taco restaurant! Run! Run faster!]

[Then, they are both left. Scene fades to black]


	8. Chapter 7: White House is Not Attacking

CHAPTER 8: WHITE HOUSE IS UNDER ATTACK

_August 2, 3051 ACC. 1215 Hours. Presidential Room, White House, Washington D.C., United States_

[The scene to Obama stamping his speeches while humming Hail to the Chief. A beep was heard]

**PRESIDENTIAL GUARD**: Mr. President, there is a missile that nuked the sea of New York. We need to tell what cops do.

**BARACK OBAMA**: Oh no. Does the PBS Kids Country national army army did it? Will NATO trade oil in the Middle East?

**PRESIDENTIAL GUARD**: Yes. Because we needed oil. And everyone needed oil too.

[A phone rings]

**BARACK OBAMA**: Hello?

**KING CHARLES III OF UNITED KINGDOM**: You got to help me, Mr. President!

**BARACK OBAMA**: Your majesty? Ehhh...what happened...?

[Cut to Buckingham Palace telephone room]

**KING CHARLES III OF UNITED KINGDOM**: Your White House is under attack by fifteen Soviet forces.

**BARACK OBAMA**: Okay, I will be there soon, bye.

[He ends call]

**BARACK OBAMA**: Looks like I have to call the General. Sir, come over here!

[A General come to arrive]

**GENERAL OF THE UNITED STATES ARMED FORCES**: What is it, Mr. President?

**BARACK OBAMA**: There is a nuclear missile going to happen on East Coast, and our country will soon turn into a toasted bread.

**GENERAL OF THE UNITED STATES ARMED FORCES**: It is like a football game. We need to stop the missiles. Got it?

**BARACK OBAMA**: Okay. Now go, come with me!

[They leave the White House and the scene concludes]


End file.
